Psikokraina
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Hai. Namaku Katyusha. Ini adalah rahasiaku yang terbesar dan terkelam bagiku. Rate M untuk adegan berdarah yang tanggung bagi Anda penikmat gore sejati. Tidak disarankan membaca bagi yang memiliki dendam membara sekarang.


Disclaimer : Axis Powers Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary

_Bagi yang ingin melihat Kak Katyusha kita yang manis menjadi brutal, harap membaca _oneshot _ini. Rate M untuk adegan yang tak pantas ditiru dalam keadaan apapun. Para pembaca dengan senjata tajam di tangan harap menjauh atau setidaknya tidak menghayati kejadian dalam _fic _nista ini. Maaf, ada karakter yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Saya hanya bingung karena sepertinya tak ada karakter Hetalia yang pantas memerankannya. Tak suka jangan baca dan jangan kirim _flame_._

Selamat Membaca!

-Katyusha's Point of View-

Bunuh... Aku ingin membunuhnya... Tidak, bukan hanya ingin, tetapi harus! Ini demi balas dendamku dan adik-adikku... Demi balas dendam ibuku juga...

Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai mengangkat pisauku tinggi-tinggi di belakang targetku –yang entah kenapa tidak menyadari hal ini. Maaf ya, tetapi riwayatmu harus kuakhiri sekarang juga. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi hidup bersamamu! Kau juga, 'kan? Begitu pula adik-adikku yang manis, yang kini berubah menjadi monster-monster mengerikan –gara-gara kau. Senyum penuh amarahku terbentuk perlahan, membuatku teringat kembali siapa dia –namun aku tak peduli.

Vladimir Maximovich Braginsky. Orang gila yang membuat ibuku mati hipotermia, diktator yang telah mendidik Ivan dan Natalia dengan sangat salah, dan memperlakukan aku seperti budak.

Ibuku yang hanya dianggapnya sebagai mesin pencetak uang sekaligus pemuas nafsu berjalan telah dibuangnya di padang salju ketika badai terjadi. Tiga hari kemudian, tetangga kami menemukan jasadnya yang sudah pucat membiru, hampir beku terkubur oleh tumpukan salju. Sejak saat itu, emosinya yang menjadi-jadi selalu ditumpahkan kepada kami. Ia mendidik adik-adikku asal-asalan dan bahkan pernah menyuruhku melacur agar uang kembali mengalir ke pangkuannya dan dapat dipertaruhkannya lagi di meja judi.

Kini ia hanya duduk santai sambil meminum vodkanya. Tiba-tiba, ia menolehkan kepalanya padaku –yang langsung menyembunyikan senjataku dalam kantung apron yang kupakai.

"Katyusha. Sedang apa kau di belakangku?"

Gagal. Lagi-lagi, rencanaku mengirimnya ke neraka tidak berjalan dengan baik.

"A –ayah... Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang –kau mau kumasak untuk makan malam..."

Mata violet itu menatapku tajam. Huh, sudah biasa! Dia pasti mencoba membaca isi hatiku, yang selalu dapat kusembunyikan dengan cara menyanyi dalam hati. Trik ini kupelajari dari Jenderal Winter dan selalu berhasil.

"Sesukamu sajalah, tapi jangan yang pedas-pedas," katanya, "tapi ke sini dulu, aku mau bicara. Mengenai adik-adikmu, kurasa kau sudah mengerti."

Aku melangkah ke hadapannya dan memastikan bahwa pisauku sudah tersembunyi dengan baik –dan siap kugunakan sewaktu-waktu keselamatanku terancam. Kupersiapkan mentalku untuk menghadapinya. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Katyusha, bisakah kau mendidik kedua bangsat kecil itu lebih baik lagi? Kau lihat Ivan, di ajadi bocah kurang ajar yang berani –"

" –membantah rezim diktatormu? Justru itu hal yang baik, 'kan? Kaulah yang salah mendidik kami bertiga –berani menyalahkan aku, lagi!"

Kesabaranku sudah habis. Aku tak mau terus tunduk kepada pria kejam tua yang sudah bau tanah ini! Aku tidak suka difitnah seenaknya oleh orag yang derajatnya bahkan tidak lebih dari sampah –seperti dia!

"Bicara apa kau, Katyusha? Selama ini aku tidak pernah membentak atau memukulmu –karena aku tahu kau sudah dewasa dan pasti mengerti! Kenapa kau malah jadi kurang ajar seperti ini?"

Bohong. Hanya karena aku yang masih kecil tidak kuat membawakann botol vodkanya hingga tumpah, ia menampar kedua pipiku sambil menghinaku dengan kata-kata yang tak seharusnya kudengar waktu itu. Setelah itu, biasanya ibu akan menjauhkan aku dari ayah dan melarikan aku ke kamarnya yang segera dikuncinya. Tetapi sekarang, ibu yang biasa melindungi aku dan adik-adikku telah tiada. Keselamatanku hanya ada pada diriku sendiri.

"Tidak, aku tidak kurang ajar," tantangku, "aku hanya mendapat didikan yang salah dari seorang pemabuk yang bahkan tega membiarkan istrinya sendiri mati kedinginan!"

"Katyusha –SINI!" perintahnya, namun maaf sekali karena aku takkan pernah mematuhi kata-katamu lagi mulai saat ini. Alih-alih menghampirinya, aku berlari menuju kamarku dan menguncinya. Aku menekan pintu itu dari dalam dengan tubuhku agar si brengsek itu semakin sulit untuk masuk. Orang itu telah membuang semua kunci kamar (kecuali pintu kamarnya, tentu) agar ia dapat menyiksa orang di dalamnya dengan leluasa.

Aku ini dianggap apa olehnya? Adik-adikku saja diperlakukan bak hewan ternak –apalagi aku! Bukan salahku bila Natalia mengalami trauma hingga selalu membawa senjata tajam sebagai perlindungan untuk dirinya! Bukan salahku jika ternyata Ivan memiliki jiwa psikopat yang mampu ia sembunyikan dengan baik di balik senyum manisnya!

"Gadis jalang –buka pintu!" aku tahu, ia mulai menendang-nendang pintu kamarku dengan keras. Aku tidak peduli!

Salahkan saja orang yang selalu memerintah Ivan seenak perutnya, dan mendidiknya secara militer! Salahkan pula makhluk terkutuk yang berani menjadikan Natalia sebagai taruhan dalam permainan judi kotormu itu! Salahkanlah dirimu sendiri, Vladimir 'Keparat' Maximovich Braginsky!

"Katyusha –BUKA PINTU, BODOH!"

Kamulah yang bodoh! Kamu salah mendidik kami! Hal seperti ini (tamparan, sabetan, kata-kata kasar yang ia biasa ucapkan, dan kekasaran lain yang ia perbuat pada kami) tidak pernah membuat kami menyesali perbuatan kami –malah membuat kami bertiga cukup tangguh dan berani untuk menghadapi tamparanmu yang berikutnya! Karena semua itulah kami menjadi tidak takut terhadap apapun dan siapapun –semua sudah biasa!

Tapi aku tahu, aku tak boleh berdiam saja di sini selamanya. Aku harus menghadapinya dengan berani, sama seperti kedua adikku yang selalu tegar. Tak lama, sebuah pemikiran mencuat dalam otakku.

Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melenyapkannya. Aku harus membunuhnya –ini kesempatan baik! Kedua adikku tak ada di rumah dan tak ada tetangga yang berani memasuki rumahku.

"KATYUSHA –"

"Kau yakin kau ingin aku membuka pintu ini?"

"Ya, cepat buka titisan iblis! Aku ingin segera menghajarmu!"

Dengan sigap kubuka pintu kamarku –dan menusukkan pisauku ke dalam perutnya, kemudian mencabutnya lagi. Jerit kesakitan dari mulutnya samasekali tidak kuhiraukan.

Entah kenapa, hal ini terasa –menyenangkan.

"AKH –beraninya kau –!"

Sebelum ia selesai bicara, kutusukkan pisauku ke dadanya. Tidak, tidak tepat di jantungnya sih. Aku masih ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini –sungguh! Kucabut kembali pisauku dengan cepat.

"Hahaha..." tawaku membahana dalam ruangan, sementara tangan kananku tak henti-hentinya menusuk dan mencabut pisauku dari tubuhnya. Kedua bahunya berturut-turut, pipi kiri, mata kanan, dahi, lengan, dada lagi, perut, begitu seterusnya hingga organ genitalnya. Darah merah yang terpancar darinya bahkan telah mengotori diriku sendiri termasuk kedua bibirku yang menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Setelah cukup banyak tusukan, ia jatuh lemas ke lantai.

"Ka –Katyusha –AAKH!"

Sebenarnya sih dari tadi dia sudah menjerit tidak karuan, tapi aku tak peduli. Yang ingin kulakukan adalah membalas dendam, bukan mendengar jeritan cengeng!

"Akan aku berikan kamu sebuah tanda yang mungkin membuatmu bersujud minta maaf pada ibu kami di alam sana... Aku baik, 'kan?"

Aku mengukir nama depan ibuku di dahinya dengan pisauku. Cukup sulit sih, tapi aku tetap berusaha melakukannya. Ia terus-terusan mengaduh dan mengumpat sementara aku berusaha menggoreskan pisauku dengan benar hingga tulisannya dapat terbaca jelas.

"S-V-E-T-L-A-N-A... Bukankah ia memang bercahaya seperti arti dari namanya, Ayah?"

"Katyusha –hentikan..."

Satu kata selesai, masih ada dua lagi.

"I-V-A-N-O-V-N-A... Nama adikku mirip dengan nama ayah dari ibuku, 'kan?" kataku santai sambil mengukir nama patronimik ibu di lengan kanannya, "Tapi kenapa kau berani menyakiti hati mereka berduua?"

Lagi, jerit kesakitan itu berlanjut. Payah! Segini saja kau bilang sakit!

"Untuk nama belakangnya... Apakah kau lebih suka memakai nama keluarganya dulu saat masih gadis, atau nama keluarga kita?"

Kali ini Vladimir menggigit bibirnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Hah? Tidak mau? Kau ini gimana sih, kalau namanya tidak lengkap ya kamu akan lebih lama dikirim kepada ibu! Ah sudahlah, lebih baik nama gadisnya saja."

Kusobek bajunya dan kuukir nama Arlovskaya di dadanya yang sudah terdapat banyak tusukan.

Selesai! Kuharap ia benar-benar dikirimkan kepada ibu agar mendapatkan hukuman darinya!

"Ini sih belum apa-apa," kataku manis, "penderitaan kami dan ibu masih lebih menyakitkan daripada ini, lho."

Dengan senyum manis dan semangat membara, aku menghunjamkan pisauku ke jantungnya. Belum cukup, oke, dia belum mati. Kubelah perutnya dan kubagi dua seonggok organ bernama hati yang ada di dalamnya.

"Wah, rupanya orang seperti kamu masih punya hati," kataku padanya, "kupikir hatimu sendiri sudah ludes di meja judi."

Kutarik ususnya dan kuburaikan di lantai yang dingin. Lambung yang telah kutusuk sebelumnya kembali kutusuk berkali-kali.

"Nih, kurasa sakitnya seperti ini, tapi aku tak bisa menjamin apa memang sesakit ini atau malah kurang –"

Tetapi aku tak bicara dengan siapa-siapa lagi waktu itu. Ia telah tewas. Iblis berwujud seorang ayah itu telah meninggalkan aku untuk selamanya.

"Semoga kau masuk neraka dan abadi selamanya di dalam sana."

* * *

><p>"Begitulah, Ivan. Kuharap kau mau menutup mulut mengenai hal ini. Kumohon, hanya tiga hari sebelum kasus ini ditutup! Setelah itu kau bebas bercerita, namun kuharap kau tetap merahasiakan ini."<p>

Lima tahun berlalu setelah ia mati, kini aku tengah berada di kamarku hanya berdua dengan Ivan. Aku mengunci pintu rapat-rapat dan menutup semua jendela agar aku bisa bebas jujur padanya mengenai pembunuhan yang kulakukan. Kalau tidak ada polisi-polisi yang mulai mencari barang bukti di rumahku, tak perlu aku waspada seperti ini! Hilangnya ayahku secara mendadak ternyata membuat mereka heran sehingga mereka membuat puluhan prasangka mengenai kasus ini.

"Oh ," katanya pelan, "aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan ini, Kak... Baiklah, aku akan diam."

Aku mengangguk. Aku tahu, Ivan selalu memegang janji.

"Kalau begitu, mayat yang kau potong-potong kemudian kau bakar di halaman belakang adalah..."

"Benar sekali. Kok kau bisa tahu?" aku bertanya terkejut padanya.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri," jawabnya tenang dengan bonus senyum khasnya, "setelah itu kau membuangnya secara terpisah ke dalam sungai-sungai yang permukaannya beku dan menguburnya di padang-padang bersalju tebal –beberapa diantaranya kusembunyikan di tempat ibu ditemukan. Untuk tulangnya kau rendam dahulu dalam cairan asam hingga hancur. Pisau yang kau gunakan waktu itu langsung kau cuci bersih dan kau berikan pada Natalia sehingga tak ada orang yang berani mengambilnya sebagai barang bukti –apalagi pasti banyak sidik jarimu di sana."

Aku mengangguk heran tapi takjub. Waktu itu Ivan masih berusia lima belas tahun –mengapa ia bisa mengingat semua hal itu dengan sangat baik? Lagipula bagaimana ia bisa melihat dan membuntuti aku menghilangkan semua bukti?

"Rahasiakan ini dari siapapun, ya," bisikku padanya. Lalu aku memeluknya erat hingga dadaku terasa sesak. Aku sangat menyayangi kedua adikku –namun entah kenapa aku lebih menyayangi Ivan. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya terus disiksa oleh orang itu. Waktu itu, Ivan kecil hanya bisa bersabar, mematuhi semua kata-kata iblis itu, dan menangis kesakitan tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Bila teringat saat-saat ia menderita, rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Nona Katyusha, bisa tolong buka pintunya?" suara seorang polisi membuatku melepaskan pelukanku dan membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Aku dapat merasakan mataku berkaca-kaca akibat ingatanku mengenai masa kecil Ivan yang terlalu pedih.

"Apakah ada sesuatu?" tanyaku seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

"Tidak, Nona. Sayang sekali, kami tidak menemukan apapun yang mungkin bisa menunjukkan bagaimana nasib ayahmu sekarang. Maafkan kami, namun bila selama tiga hari kami tetap tidak menemukan apapun, maka kasus ini akan ditutup dan ayahmu dinyatakan hilang. Sekarang, kami akan kembali ke kantor. Terima kasih atas bantuan Anda."

Air mataku jatuh perlahan. Bukan, bukan karena Ayah atau rasa sesal. Sebenarnya hal ini mengganggu, namun ternyata dapat membantuku dalam sandiwara ini. Polisi itu memberikan selembar tisu kepadaku. Aku mengangguk sambil menyeka air mataku dan mengantarkan mereka ke pintu keluar.

Sampai sekarang, hanya Tuhan dan Ivan yang mengetahui hal ini.

End of Psikokraina

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! Bagi yang mau me-review fic gila ini, silakan! Maaafkan saya apabila adegan berdarahnya terlalu sedikit atau tidak memuaskan, tapi ingat, semua adegan di sini tidak boleh ditiru.


End file.
